


Call Any Time

by matchamaxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamaxi/pseuds/matchamaxi
Summary: Sora talks a lot, but he worries that he might be a little annoying. Funny how accidents put things into perspective.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 66





	Call Any Time

The gummiphone was by far the best piece of technology anyone had ever given Sora. Sure, the gummiship was cool and all the computers he'd seen during his adventures were fun to look at, but now he had one that just fit right inside his pocket! A whole well of information that helped when he forgot something important right at his fingertips, a way to record his adventures, and even a way to stay in touch with his friends no matter what world he was in! Nothing could be better.

Of course, there was the ever-present want to call Riku about every little thing he saw that was interesting. He always got easily excited about things, and that left him bursting with joy at the thought of telling Riku every tiny detail about the world's he had visited. But that might get annoying to Riku, wouldn't it?

So instead he settled for taking pictures, documenting everything he could think of in case Riku asked questions. Riku was good about that, always attentive to Sora's stories and asking questions to fuel his excitement. But Sora was left hoping that, by some miracle, Riku would happen to call while he was out so that he would have an excuse to talk his ear off.

It happened, once or twice. But not nearly enough for Sora's liking. Today just so happened to be one of the times Sora had helped Remy with a new recipe, and his little heart was just full of joy at the thought of telling his boyfriend all about it (and maybe the two or three failed tries, too). Except Riku hadn't called since Sora had left for Twilight Town the day before.

Sora sat atop one of the roofs, empty takeout container at his side as he chewed anxiously on a plastic fork. His finger hovered over the call button, Riku's contact and photo staring up at him as Sora watched the screen. Would he be bugging him if he called right now? What if Riku didn't really care about what he had to say? Although he knew that was silly to think. Riku never once gave him a reason to think like that. 

The anxiety and indecisiveness chomped away at his stomach as Sora grumbled, groaning as he bit down just a bit too hard on the fork in his mouth and heard the plastic break and splinter. Sighing, he took the broken plastic out of his mouth and tossed it inside the empty container next to him, jumping as a bit of the extra broth left over from the noodles splashed back at him in retaliation.

Sora frowned as he wiped the liquid off the screen of his phone, ridding the screen of his smudg-y fingerprints as he rubbed the screen across the leg of his pants a few times. He looked at the screen again, noticing the call button had been pressed in the process. A wave of panic washed over him as he tried to cancel the call, failing at his attempts as Riku's face lit up the screen and those beautiful green eyes looked back at him.

"Hey, Sora. What's up?" Riku's voice was calm as ever, holding that touch of fondness that he only ever seemed to have for Sora. Sora's eyes went wide, a faint blush dusting his face as he smiled nervously.

"Oh! Oh u-uh… hey, Riku!" Sora said, fumbling with his words as he felt his heart fluttering inside his chest. Riku seemed to notice the faint tug on their connection as a result, and he raised an eyebrow that Sora just barely noticed as he look around the screen. 

Riku was in Radiant Garden, Sora could tell that much from the gray cobblestone backdrop and the faint sound of the fountains that must be pretty close by. Sora considered apologizing for bothering him, but the soft warmth that settled inside his chest gave him the comfort he needed. Riku must've noticed the anxiousness in his voice, because that warmth, as Sora knew, came directly from Riku's presence on his end of their shared heart string.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked, visibly tilting his head as he watched Sora from the screen. Sora paid special attention to the way Riku's eyes twinkled. If he focused on that, the tiny indication Riku was happy to hear from him, and the tender warmth in his gaze, Sora could imagine his anxiety melting away.

"N-no! Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to talk to you! It's been a bit, so I thought I'd check up on you!" Sora offered, smile stretching across his face as he laid back on the rooftop. The sun glowed overhead and lit up his face until he felt the warmth in his chest spread across his body. For a minute, he could imagine Riku was right beside him.

"You're checking up on me? Don't we have this backwards?" Riku asked, laughing as Sora pouted at him. "Sorry. I'm alright, Sora." Riku assured, a hand coming to rest on his chest, right over where his heart was. Sora mimicked the motion, finding himself fiddling with his crown necklace as he grinned.

"Good! Can't have you getting into any trouble!" Sora kidded, laughing as he watched Riku roll his eyes at the teasing. Before Riku could ask, Sora continued. "Hey, you're not busy right now, are you?" 

"No, not really. I was gonna call you once I got back to the tower, but it looks like you beat me to it." Riku teased, earning a snort from Sora.

"Cool, cause you're not gonna _believe_ what me and Little Chef made today!" Sora chirped, eyes wide and twinkling like stars as the sunset warmed his body. Or was it Riku pulling on their connection again? He couldn't say for sure. He started yapping excitedly, telling Riku all about the days events in the bistro. With his heart full and his anxiety curbed, Sora felt a content buzz of happiness. 

Maybe he needed to stop worrying so much. Riku did always say he could call any time he wanted. In the back of his mind, Sora knew he'd take advantage of it a little more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy its ya boy Max back with some soft boys for the soul! Sora totally has phonecall anxiety, just look at him.
> 
> As usual this is unbeta'd and posted at an ungodly hour, so please let me know if you see any mistakes! <3


End file.
